


【James中心】half omega

by bloodyever



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: ABO, James Delaney!Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyever/pseuds/bloodyever
Summary: James 痛恨自己是一个omega。





	【James中心】half omega

**Author's Note:**

> 存文处 loftor: http://mxywings.lofter.com/

“你是个omega.”那个女人轻柔地说。她的脸扭曲，眼窝深陷，目光空荡，鬼魂一样缠紧了他。她从冰冷的湖中升起，披散开一片清冷月光笼罩下的噩梦。“omega，”她用气音重复，甜蜜地就像蘸了蜜糖的刀尖，兴致勃勃地要在下体上挖出一个无底洞。

“不，不再是了。” Delaney的嘴角绽开出一个几乎看不见的嘲讽笑容。一双湿淋淋的手顺着他的脊背摸上去，他没有动弹，直到那个脖颈的私密之处被轻轻按压。

“亲爱的，你什么也摸不到。”除了狰狞凸起的伤痕，张牙舞爪。那里不再能分泌信息素，只有干结的血液绘制的诡异字句。血誓。

“你做了什么！”女人尖叫声劈开了那个新鲜未愈的伤口，血液滑过冰冷的指尖，覆盖上黑色的纹身与其融合。“你究竟做了什么！”她的声音回荡在月夜，狂乱地掀起四周的水幕，长长的发丝牵连着，筑成牢笼。

这是湖，不是海。

Delaney只是站在湖中，纹丝不动，成为一尊雕像。

“你是个诅咒，James，”她在他耳边低语，惨白的手指抚摸着他眼睛下面的那块伤疤，又游移到他未被胡须掩盖的饱满的下唇。他武装之下具有omega特征的下唇，鲜嫩欲滴，充满色欲。

“是的，我是。”他稍稍偏头，亮光在他眼底窜动，仿佛海中游鱼。

“而你迟早会付出代价。”

“嗯？唔嗯。”James Delaney以鼻音作答。他轻轻张开嘴唇，猛地咬断了那根手指。然后任凭女人的尖叫混合着四周水幕合拢将他吞没。

Delaney不会是一个omega。这点James从小就知道。他一边服用着抑制剂，一边在部队以优异成绩通过所有项目考核。鉴于此，割掉性腺对James Delaney来说实在不算什么，只是时间早晚问题。一个合适的时机，一个精巧的手术。但他没能等到。

“你在害怕，James。”他看到那个梦里的女人，又好像不是。她慵懒地抽着烟斗，把玩着他的帽子，断掉的手指上的血迹落在帽檐上。“被强暴的恐惧不会那么容易烟消云散。”她吐出烟圈，语气好像在讨论天气。“你需要直面现实。”

“他们才需要害怕。” James沉声，忽略自己攥紧的拳头。“我挖出他们的心，切下了他们的头和鸡巴，把他们喂给非洲的恶狼。”

“在他们给你留下纪念品之后?”那语句轻飘飘地坠落，却像针尖刺破了装水的气球。“太晚了，”她叹息。“你应该在当时就把子宫扯出来。一个不是omega的人不需要那套器官。你要抛弃所有累赘。”

“你需要重生。”她重重地说完，嘴角带着奇异的笑容，然后消失在了壁炉里。火焰炙烤着她的尖叫，而Delaney无暇顾及。

他梦到那刻。

梦境将记忆扭曲成疏离的形状。他以旁观者的视角注视着还未蓄起胡须的自己，仿佛灵魂出窍。他闻到久违的那股味道，不像发情期其他omega身上那股蜂蜜牛奶甜香，James身上的味道是糖分过多的烈酒。呛人，但火辣。必要时也足够甜蜜。他的身上已经被刺上奴隶代表的刺青，手被绑缚在背后，赤裸着，屁股控制不住地滴水。那群野蛮人被他漏出来的味道吸引住，情不自禁地分泌唾液。  
Omega James从来没有经历过真正的omega发情期，抑制剂在他确定自己的性别后被无限制滥用。他感到头晕眼花，腿软得站不住，所有强壮的肌肉仿佛瞬间变成了棉花摇曳在风中，烈日为他变粉的皮肤蒙上一层亮晶晶的汗水，风裹挟着沙粒在他皮肤上跳踢踏舞。终于，他摔倒了。

天昏地暗。

他以俯视的视角冷静地注视着自己被围攻，却感到浑身上下都被舔舐。那些野蛮人兴奋地叫着什么，两个人拉开他的大腿，掐着他腿上那圈刺青，直到留下血痕。另外一个人分开他的臀瓣，拍打着他被粘液肆虐的屁股，草绳抽上去意外地又痛又快，紧接着还带着粗糙砂砾的手指粗鲁地挤进他分泌了太多粘液的洞。有人粗暴地揉捏着他的胸部，饶有兴趣地观察发情期略微饱胀的乳头，再立起脏兮兮的指甲掐下去，好像要从那里榨出乳汁或者尖叫。后颈的小小的腺体也被人把玩着，受到刺激后散发的信息素更加浓郁甜辣。他被人忽视的阴茎半勃，因为疼痛逐渐软下来，亮晶晶地，像一个小巧精致又脆弱的饰品随着粗暴的动作在腿中间摇晃。

渡鸦在omega耳边歌唱，他们是一群嗅觉灵敏的秃鹫，打算一点一点分食他。

James那时还听不懂他们的语言，只能感到火热的棍子相继操进来，把他撑满，顺着肠道把他的内脏戳个稀烂。他对疼痛的耐受力很强，但从来不知道从身体内部撕裂开，坏掉腐烂是什么感觉。

Omega James在看不见的地方挣扎，他先是奋力踢蹬，没奏效之后就蛰伏起来，乖顺地像个主动露出肚皮的猫咪。鞭子抽到他光滑的腿根，他只是随着节奏颤动着，血珠和呜咽同时溢出来，眼睛蒙上一层雾。红痕咫尺之距的阴茎悄然抬头。那些人大笑，吹着口哨，又狠狠掐了几把他充满肉感又结实的屁股。

“流水耐操的白人婊子！他爱死这个了！” 旁观者James能听懂那些人的话。他站在那里面无表情，几乎是冷漠地审视修饰过的记忆片段。

粗棍子继续捅他的肚子，撞击在敏感的粘膜和腺体上，然后顶到子宫口。直到那条小小的缝隙打开，更多液体涌出来，身上那个Alpha强硬地钻进去。他压抑着强烈的恶心头晕感，在对方成结的那一刻——所有人最疏于防备的那一刻，挣脱了绳索摸索到对方身上的锐器，从后背直接穿透了心窝。对方在惊呼之前就被割断了声带，污浊的血洒在他胸膛上，同时精液灌入他的肚子。

Omega James拿着刀，疯一般斩断所有伸在他身上的手。他反身滚去，将身上的Alpha当成肉盾，瞄准其他人的脚踝出刀又狠又快。红了眼的omega眼中还含着生理性泪水，强烈的求生意志战胜了被内射后的虚脱——

直到一切归于寂静。

他们死的时候，Alpha的结还牢牢地卡在他体内。Omega James把那个胀大的结干脆利落地砍掉，小心翼翼地拉出来，气喘吁吁。待到情热缓解之后，他挖去那些人身体的某些部分，拼成了新鲜的拼盘。那个结被他剁成了碎片，字面意义上。

虽然没有完成标记过程，但有精液漏了进去。Omega James试着不去想发情期的omega受孕概率多么高。在挖出最后一个人的心之后，他抬起手臂，刀锋一转，痛呼一声，凭着感觉把后颈处那个小小的毒瘤挖出来，又几近虚脱倒在地上。

那真TMD疼。Omega惨叫一声，耗尽了所有体力和精神力晕了过去。腺体周围的神经末梢比想象得多得多。James注视着那个小东西滚落到地上，停在那些心脏旁边，它原先所在的位置留下一个血肉模糊的洞。

他的手掌覆上去，触摸到那个丑陋不规则一直淌血的伤口。好的疼痛。那半个Omega趴在地上，身上是刺青，新鲜的血迹，唾液，精液和发紫的红痕。他带着这些痕迹安静地趴着，腿维持着大开的姿势，就像为迎接新一轮入侵做好准备，下一秒就有什么尖锐的物件重新塞入那个淫乱的洞口，然后他被艹出知觉，挤出眼泪。

James的意识悬浮在半空，他感到干呕，厌恶地将地上的人翻了个面。他似乎看到腹部上有一个病态的隆起，随着微弱的心脏搏动跳动。于是他猛地用刀划开了那个看起来很脆弱的肚皮，在血液中寻找。Omega身体的解剖图清晰地刻在他的脑海，他能闭着眼圈出各种器官的位置。他猜他早就想给自己做手术了。

James像个熟练的接生婆忙活，拿出的却并不是孩子。等到整个子宫被完整地剥离出来抓在手上的时候，他无视了开膛破肚的身体里奔腾的血浆。他坚持不懈地把其余的omega器官扯出来，并让肠子待在它们该待的地方。正当他想要缝合之际，大出血来得气势汹汹，omega的血很快浸透了他的胳膊，然后蔓延成血湖。破碎的肢体和内脏漂浮于上，轻如鸿毛。

是湖，不是海。

他再一次听到渡鸦的叫声。终于，那彻底不再是个omega了。

他血淋淋地抓着那个子宫，茫然地看着自己的肚子，在红色波浪中旋转。

Delaney没有求死的愿望，所以他肚子里的任何器官现在还在原位好好呆着，在他没有十足把握的情况下，他的子宫还是要和他相依为命。

“真遗憾。”坐在沙发上翘着腿的那个女人在他脑海里说。“你还是半个omega。”她微笑。“释放不出信息素，吸引不了alpha的omega，”她吐字悠悠，“但发情期还在，你还是可操的，虽然你永远不可能满足了。哦。”她以一声做作的叹息作结。

James坐在那扇圆窗边。他的上衣堪堪挂住自己的屁股，大腿上两圈黑色的纹身格外醒目，镣铐般锁住他。他将那一侧大腿向外打开，手中拿着一截木棒，朝自己潮湿的洞口中塞去。他把自己钉在窗边，反复敲打研磨，紧闭嘴唇只发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音。异物粗糙的表面摩擦着他的生殖腔，但还是不够快，不够满。他的第一次太过猛烈，提高了他的兴奋阈值。因此他不得不往身体里面塞更多东西，铁条，拐杖，甚至刀柄或者枪。冷冰冰的东西。他不需要热度。

“哦，我可怜的男孩。”女人以怜爱的目光看着他。“你就只能吞下这些东西。因为你就是这些东西做成的。”她手里是一个小巧的手枪。“暴力使你兴奋，但永远不能让你满足。”她轻巧地上膛，闪出一片银光。

James不予理会，更加奋力操着自己。他已经很硬很湿了，但始终越不过那个顶点。发情期使他全身发颤，布满细密的汗珠。夕阳从窗外照进来，为他冷硬的轮廓笼罩上耀眼的金色光泽。屋里一片漆黑，他就坐在那最后的灿烂与黑暗的分界线上耕耘，拼命追逐着野蛮而虚无的快感，任凭黑暗将他一点一点同化蚕食。但他作为一个异类，不属于任何地方。

女人的枪口对准了他的眉心。

他明亮的眼睛蒙上雾，像极了第一次。那滴泪珠挂在过长的睫毛上，永远也掉不下来。

“Do it.” James眨也不眨。“你只不过是一个幻影。”

女人笑起来，意外真诚甜蜜。“是啊，我只不过是一个幻影。”她重复。“我到底是谁？一个幻影。”

“祝你自己玩得愉快，Mr. Delaney.”她鬼魅般飘过，噙住了James那片丰润的下唇，他脸上暴露出来最美丽柔软的部位。

紧接着她将枪口对准了自己下巴，银色的子弹穿过了她的头颅——在Delaney像往常一样用刀割断她的脖子之前。

Delaney知道这次她不会回来了。他怔了半晌，直到那滴泪珠掉落下来。

他是半个omega。他还没有达到高潮。

END


End file.
